


The Power of Backstreet Compels You!

by ZombieRainbowRose



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieRainbowRose/pseuds/ZombieRainbowRose
Summary: When started off as a fan contest turns into a fan exorcism.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: 1000 Ways to Kill Nick Carter





	The Power of Backstreet Compels You!

**The Power of Backstreet Compels You!**

The day wasn’t supposed to go like this.

She’d been the winner of a contest, _Spend a Day With Nick Carter_! It was supposed to be for his new reality show called _I Heart Nick Carter_. Honestly it had been all VH1’s idea. Something to help create more buzz for the show before it aired in September. He sacrificed his day off for this. Because while the tour for _In A World Like This_ was over, he was currently knee deep in a solo project he was collaborating on with Jordan Knight. But instead he got no day off. It should’ve been a simple day with the winner. They would go out and about in Los Angeles, have dinner together and then he’d drop her off. Lauren even promised a “night out” to make up for spending the full day with her.

But that wasn’t even remotely close to what ended up happening.

“Shove it up your ass, you faggot!” She screamed at Nick as she writhed around on the bed she was tied down to. Her mother had done that after he had stopped by to pick her up. The mother who had passed out cold downstairs after hearing her daughter talk in Latin with what sounded like three different voices. Nick wouldn’t believe it himself if he hadn’t witnessed it.

Brian of course was the first person he’d run to call. Sure, Brian wasn’t a priest; Brian never did anything remotely close to what Nick was going to ask, but who else would he run to? He was the holiest person he knew! He’d been pacing back and forth in the bedroom when he finally heard the knock he’d been waiting for. It was a good thing too.

In that moment Nick dove to the floor to avoid a gush of green vomit violently slamming into the wall and splashing about everywhere. Drops hit him and he made a face. But overall, he missed the worst of it. So for that he was pretty thankful. He got up slowly. VH1 wasn’t paying him nearly enough to be dealing with this. Next time he was coming up with the contest. Getting up, Nick raced for the door and opened it to see Brian with his handy bible in one hand and a crucifix in the other.

“Thank God you’re here!” Nick wasn’t religious but he figured if the devil existed God had to.

Brian nodded, making a face as he glanced around the room. It was wallpapered with 90s posters of the group and of Aaron Carter back in his heyday. Clothes were strewn about and green ooze now slid down the wall opposite of the bed. He turned to Nick. “What the hell am I doing here? You just said it was an emergency and to bring a cross and my bible.”

Nick pointed at Dani. “She’s why. Did you bring holy water?”

She struggled against the restraints. Her bed frame groaned in protest. “If I won’t have your soul the Lesbos will! The Lesbos and their chicken pot pie pussy!”

If the situation wasn’t so disturbing Nick knew he would’ve laughed himself into tears. “Do something!”

Brian stared at him. “She’s sick, what do you want me to do?”

“Dude didn’t you ever see _The Exorcist?_ She’s possessed!”

Brian raised a brow. “Yeah I’ve seen it. Even if you’re right and I don’t know if you are, do I look like a priest to you?”

“You’re the holiest man I know.” Nick found himself whining. “Do something!”

He sighed deeply before approaching the bed slowly. He watched as the girl twisted and writhed on the bed, her dirty blond hair plastered to her face. “Fine. You know I’m not even Catholic.”

“Oh I thought it was a religious thing.”

“I’ll wing it.” At the edge of the bed, Brian stared down at Dani. “Hello Dani.”

The girl grinned at him widely with wild eyes. “Dani isn’t here, Brian.”

Nick blinked, stepping up beside Brian. “Who are we talking to then?”

“I’m the devil. Now kindly undo these straps!”

Brian frowned, holding his cross tighter. “If you’re the devil, make them disappear.”

She rolled her eyes. “That’d be a vulgar display of my power. Now undo these straps! Undo them or stick your cock up my ass, you mother-fucking worthless cocksucker! Fuck me sideways because we’re not going to heaven. I’m taking this bitch to hell, and you’re coming with me!”

Nick glanced to Brian, shrugging. “So, now what do we do?”

Brian climbed up onto the hope chest though it was piled on with dirty clothes. He held the cross up towards her. “I’m hoping that movie did its research.”

“Okay, I could’ve tried shit just based on the movie.”

Brian ignored him. “I say unto thee, the power of Christ compels you!” He shouted forcefully. “The power of Christ compels you!”

“Does it Brian? Does it compel me?”

“The power of Backstreet compels you!”

“Shut up Nick.” Brian retorted though he couldn’t help but smile. Nick was such a dork.

“You two are pathetic!” Dani screamed, her eyes glowing brightly. “Your mother sucks cocks in hell, Brian.”

“Heh, she didn’t mention mine. Though I’m pretty sure I knew that.”

“The power of Christ compels you!” The two men shouted together this time.

“Is the power of Christ compelling me?” She asked, struggling again against the rope. “Is that what’s happening?”

Nick frowned. “This isn’t working.”

“Hey I figured that movie did its research.”

Nick snorted, shifting his gaze back to Dani. Her head started spinning around, doing full unnatural turns on her neck. “Okay that’s fucking creepy. Do something before she vomits at me again!”

Brian leaned in, holding his bible tightly. “The power of Christ compels you!”

“Guess what? It’s not that compelling.”

“THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!”

The bed started shaking and rose into the air. “Don’t! It hurts! It burns!”

Brian dumped out a tiny bottle of holy water he managed to grab from a church on his way there. “THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!”

The whole room started to shake. Figurines crashed to the ground. Dani’s computer fell off the desk and smashed onto the ground. Nick jumped out of the way and practically into Brian’s arms. “Holy shit! You’re pissing it off!”

“That’s the idea!” He stared at Dani. “I say unto thee, the power of Christ compels you!”

“Stop it Brian!” She roared as the room shook even more.

“Be gone from this creature of God. Be gone, in the name of the Father and of the Son, and the Holy Spirit. With this sign of the holy cross of our Lord Jesus Christ, who lives and reigns with the Father and the Holy Spirit.”

“Fuck Him! Fuck you! Nsync was better!”

Nick glared at the possessed form. “Oh now it’s on. Be gone! Take Justin Timberlake with you!”

“The power of Christ compels you! Now, be gone…” Brian added, more calmly.

“Fuck Him, Nick! Fuck Him! Even NKOTB were better singers! I won’t let this bitch go! She’s mine!”

Brian shared a glance with Nick. “There might be something, I…” He didn’t finish. Instead, Brian did what he knew might be a huge sacrifice to save an innocent young girl. At least if the movie was accurate. So far it looked that way. “Take me. Come into me. God-damn you. Take me. Take me!”

“Brian what are you doing?!”

Dani roared, her face bright red as the sheets flew off the bed. The remains of chicken pot pie flew out from her crotch and sprayed directly at Nick. He slammed back into the wall, trying to wipe his mouth. Suddenly, he fell back, limp. Dani did the same. The isolated earthquake stopped. She settled down onto the bed. For a moment, all seemed calm.

“Nick!” Brian rushed over. “Are you alright?”

He grinned manically, his eyes blood red as he reached for Brian’s throat. “Nick’s not here.”

The two struggled as the taller and stronger man tried to strangle him to death. Brian forced him back. The pair stumbled over the various items all over the floor. Nick pinned him down against the open window frame, laughing demonically. “I win Brian. I will have your soul and Nick’s.”

“You will not have me!” Brian choked out between gasps for air. Kicking him hard, he broke free of Demonized Nick’s death grip. The kick was a forceful one. It was a kick born out of a pure instinctual fight for his life. As a result Nick soared over Brian’s head.

And through the open window.

Too late Brian reached out to grab at his falling friend. Inches of air were what prevented that from happening. Nick plummeted to the ground from the third story window. His head slammed on the pavement. His beautiful blonde head cracked like a spoiled watermelon. Brains and blood splattered the horrified pedestrians as they wandered by. A dark spirit, if one had been paying attention, flew up into the air with a dark cackle.

Brian sank slowly to the ground sobbing. The young fan was forgotten. “Nick, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Maybe it was Brian’s imagination. Maybe it wasn’t. But he’d swear on his life that the next thing he was Nick’s voice.

“That’s okay Brian. You’ll see me in hell.”

And if it had been Nick, Brian knew he was right.


End file.
